


The Three Bears Experiment (as imagined by Richard Gross, consulting editor of Psychology: The Science of Mind and Behaviour 1999)

by Delini8 (five_beans)



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Fairy Tale), Psychology - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_beans/pseuds/Delini8
Summary: Psychologists discuss basic bear behaviour





	The Three Bears Experiment (as imagined by Richard Gross, consulting editor of Psychology: The Science of Mind and Behaviour 1999)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - Richard Gross' book Psychology: The Science of Mind and Behaviour (1999) has been spoofed by five_beans - no copyright infringement intended.

An experiment was conducted by Bears et al (1984) in regards to whether bears relieve themselves of digestive waste in a forest clearing. In reconstructing the whole ‘Goldilocks’ experiment, Bears concluded that indeed they must not have 'been' in the woods - as the smallest bowl of porridge was still warm enough to be deemed be 'just right.' This is backed up by Locks (1987), in a follow up experiment as to whether a diet of solid porridge would cause waste excrement to stick to fur. This possibility would give the bears a time delay, resulting in P. Bear's porridge being 'just right' and B. Bear's porridge being 'too cold.' The conclusion is that if they did indeed defecate in the woods, Locks (1987) concurs that they didn't do so in the original experiment of Bear et al (1984).


End file.
